Question: The coefficients of the polynomial
\[a_{10} x^{10} + a_9 x^9 + a_8 x^8 + \dots + a_2 x^2 + a_1 x + a_0 = 0\]are all integers, and its roots $r_1,$ $r_2,$ $\dots,$ $r_{10}$ are all integers.  Furthermore, the roots of the polynomial
\[a_0 x^{10} + a_1 x^9 + a_2 x^8 + \dots + a_8 x^2 + a_9 x + a_{10} = 0\]are also $r_1,$ $r_2,$ $\dots,$ $r_{10}.$  Find the number of possible multisets $S = \{r_1, r_2, \dots, r_{10}\}.$

(A multiset, unlike a set, can contain multiple elements.  For example, $\{-2, -2, 5, 5, 5\}$ and $\{5, -2, 5, 5, -2\}$ are the same multiset, but both are different from $\{-2, 5, 5, 5\}.$  And as usual, $a_{10} \neq 0$ and $a_0 \neq 0.$)
Let $r$ be an integer root of the first polynomial $p(x) = a_{10} x^{10} + a_9 x^9 + a_8 x^8 + \dots + a_2 x^2 + a_1 x + a_0 = 0,$ so
\[a_{10} r^{10} + a_9 r^9 + \dots + a_1 r + a_0 = 0.\]Since $a_0$ is not equal to 0, $r$ cannot be equal to 0.  Hence, we can divide both sides by $r^{10},$ to get
\[a_{10} + a_9 \cdot \frac{1}{r} + \dots + a_1 \cdot \frac{1}{r^9} + a_0 \cdot \frac{1}{r^{10}} = 0.\]Thus, $\frac{1}{r}$ is a root of the second polynomial $q(x) = a_0 x^{10} + a_1 x^9 + a_2 x^8 + \dots + a_8 x^2 + a_9 x + a_{10} = 0.$  This means that $\frac{1}{r}$ must also be an integer.

The only integers $r$ for which $\frac{1}{r}$ is also an integer are $r = 1$ and $r = -1.$  Furthermore, $r = \frac{1}{r}$ for these values, so if the only roots of $p(x)$ are 1 and $-1,$ then the multiset of roots of $q(x)$ are automatically the same as the multiset of roots of $p(x).$  Therefore, the possible multisets are the ones that contain $k$ values of 1 and $10 - k$ values of $-1,$ for $0 \le k \le 10.$  There are 11 possible values of $k,$ so there are $\boxed{11}$ possible multisets.